Double Edged Blade
by Inconcinnus
Summary: Back in his days as a Death Eater, Snape cursed a woman. Now when she suddenly reappears in his life, guilt begins to creep in. R/R!
1. Prolouge: The Curse

======  
  
Prolouge  
  
======  
  
The characters in the below story don't belong to me with the exception of Adele Lazkona. Adele's looks have been based of that of model/wrestler Stacy Keibler.  
  
======  
  
//: Date: January 13, 1984 :\\  
  
//: Scene: Ext. Ministry of Magic :\\  
  
High heeled shoes clicked lightly against cobblestones as the young hieress known as Adele Marieanne Lazkona left her job at the Ministry. She was a rather unimportant employee... She worked in the landscape reparation department. Yet, she did her job with a smile upon her face, even if she didn't need it.  
  
But why should she spend her life in a state of banality due to her family? Yes, they were pureblooded and had earned their living through importing and exporting. However, she had always been the black sheep. Not only because she was the eldest of three children, but because of the fact she was illegitiment.  
  
During the first year of their marriage, Bunny Jostle-Lazkona had had an affair with a muggle. A non-magical one at that. The reason she had given for such conduct? Her husband was never around. It was true that Alfredirti Lazkona saw his wife very often, but he found that no reason to commit a horrid act.  
  
However, for social reasons, the two remained together and raised the little girl which was the product of the affair.  
  
Adele.  
  
It wasn't as picturesque as some may think, though. Al' was quite scornul, and still is, of his daughter's heritage and wouldn't think twice about rubbing it in her face. It was a common occurance.  
  
Now, she found herself far away from her family in America. Here she was in London making it on her own. She felt liberated. Finally, she was free of their grasp and self-dependent. All was well and she was content with her life.  
  
As soft mutter of displeasure escape under her breath as she felt the rain trickling down upon her golden head. No matter. She quickly put up an umbrella with black material and continued on her way away from the building.  
  
Little did she know that this would be the night to change her life forever.  
  
A clap of thunder rang in her years, startling her a bit. A shake of the head was then given as she convinced herself she was being silly. How wrong she was.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a tremendous pain shoot through her six foot frame. She dropped down to her knees and just felt it radiate. Then, a sharp kick was placed to her jaw from a feminine foot.  
  
There were four of them. Three men, one woman.  
  
Shaking hands tried to grab ahold of the wands within her robes, but, alas, it was broken. A shrill scream was omitted from her throat as her face was them slammed down against the stones, picking up mud and who knows what else.  
  
Wide eyes of a seagreen struggled against the darkness, as well as the blood running down her forehead. Cries of "MUDBLOOD!" and "DAUGHTER OF A WHORE!" rang in her ears. Then, she looked up at the approaching form.  
  
Crooked nose, black hair, eyes of --- she didn't see much else. It was too dark. Plus, she hadn't had time. It was then that that man cast the curse of Inconcinnus upon her head. She heard a laugh, and then it all went black.  
  
When she awoke, her life was ruined. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcomed Coincidence

[ A/N: ] Julester here with the update! Note that my writing style is kinda different from that of Ashley's. ALSO note that this is my first fanfic in a loooong while, so if I suck, deal with it. Also ALSO note that this is an RP sorta translated into a fic. Anyway, we get to meet Sevvykins in this chaper! Let's here a cheer, people, come on.. Oh - and I base Sev's voice on that of Alan Rickman. Sexy, sultry, smooth, deep, swoonworth- ::faints:: Heheh. Anyway. on with the fic!  
  
Ah, a perfect day for a perfect new start. The sky was a soft blue,  
clouds drifting lazily above as the woody fragrance of the falling  
leaves scented the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. Radiant beams of light shone down on Adele Marieanne Lazkona  
as she took in a whiff of the crisp autumn air, a smile upon those  
tender pink lips of hers as she ascended the steps leading to the  
castle. It was September the First, and she felt that nothing,  
absolutely nothing could go wrong.  
And then, she tripped up the steps.  
  
Without any sign of annoyance at all, the woman quickly righted  
herself, tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder as she  
dusted her deep purple robes off, smile still intact. This had been a  
normal occurance for just short of twelve years now, ever since the  
Iconcinnus Curse had been cast upon her. In short, the curse caused  
her not to be able to live a moment of her life without hurting  
herself or someone else in the process. A walking natural disaster.  
Nevertheless, Adele kept her morale up, as she had survived the  
longest of all the victims - everyone else carrying this  
burden had been killed by it.  
  
Struggling to open the large oak doors while balancing a load of books  
in the crook of her left arm, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts  
teacher manages to slip inside the castle, though her hair gets  
slammed in between the doors in the process. Giving a squeal as she  
tries to move forward, she falls back, landing with a thump on the  
ground, the stubborn persistence of the curse keeping her lovely  
blonde locks trapped all the time. Her books tumbled to the ground  
with her, mostly plummeting down onto her body when she fell, a very  
painful experience indeed, as all the volumes were quite thick. Ink  
bottles shattered, some of the glass biting into her skin. The ink  
bottles were in the league with her quills - their nibs sliced her  
skin. The parchment too was doing a particularly nasty job, falling at  
just the right angle to give Adele numerous paper cuts. Not only did  
this curse cause her physical harm, but she also was not able to  
attain a proper job because all of her would-be employers were too  
fearful that she would be the downfall of whatever business they were  
running. Of course, not all people were like that. There was one man  
in particular who gave her a chance - Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of  
Hogwarts. Bless his soul!  
Oh, bugger, she thought as she tried to tug her hair out from between  
the doors, though it held fast. Giving a frustrated sigh, she instead  
cleared the books away from her body as she tried to pick out the bits  
of glass stuck in her bleeding legs, crimson swirling with the black  
ink. Adele drew her wand from her pocket and muttered a quick cleaning  
spell that cleared away the amassed blood and ink. With that, she  
replaced her wand back into the folds of her robes, and then brought  
forth a small vial. She unscrewed the top (there was a dropper on the  
end) and put three bright red drops onto her tongue. Her body gave a  
radiant glow the same hue as the concoction, and then slowly faded.  
All the small wounds had vanished.  
This was her life-saving potion - no matter what kind of wound she  
had, a tiny drop of this would heal her instantly. She had to go to  
great lengths to get it, as the potion was quite rare. No matter,  
though - she didn't really mind.  
Her large, almond-shaped eyes of a striking green hue snapped up from  
her healed legs as she heard soft footsteps coming down the hall.  
"Hello?" she calls, biting her lip slightly as a woman resembling a  
glittering insect came into view.  
"My dear," came the misty, airy voice of Sybil Trelawney. "I have  
forseen this. this is the start of a terrible, terrible school year.  
You will fall ill on the night of November the third, fail all of your  
classes. and then - "  
"Oh, no - I'm not a student here," Adele cut in with a slight smile.  
"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Ar-"  
  
The Divination Professor didn't wait for her to finish -  
Dumbledore had told her about this woman. "CURSED ONE!" she screeched,  
eyes going wide behind those overly large spectacles as she bolted  
down the corridor, screaming as if the world were coming to an end.  
This caught the attention of the Potions Master, who had been striding  
along the hall this fall morning. An eyebrow rose, accompanied by his  
trademark sneer as Trelawney streaked by like a bat out of hell. He  
thought no more of it - Professor Trelawney acting like a complete  
buffoon was quite normal indeed. Upon entering the entrance hall, the  
fathomless black eyes fell upon Adele. She. seemed so familiar. Ah,  
he'd probably met her briefly somewhere, no matter.  
"Quite an impression you've made on our Divination Professor," he  
commented, his silky voice lingering in the air long after he had  
spoken the last word.  
Adele gave a meek smile, shrugging. "Just different than usual. Er.  
would you mind helping me?" She gave that internationally known puppy  
dog face. "Please?"  
Scowling, he rolled his eyes as he headed towards the door, his black  
robes billowing behind him with each step. Roughly, he tore the door  
open, slamming it shut once Adele's hair was freed.  
"Sorry about the trouble." She stood and held out a delicate hand.  
"I'm Adele Lazkona, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And  
you are?"  
  
Snape had to force himself not to let his mouth drop as the  
dying embers in his mind burst back into flame.  
  
It was her. 


End file.
